<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the sun rises by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899083">when the sun rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen year old Freddie has six older siblings,Three brothers,Roger,Brian and John.Three sisters,Brianna,Joan,Regina.Brian,Roger and John are dentists where as Brianna,Joan and Regina are doctors.that means for Freddie regular health check ups and dental check ups.he hates getting dental check ups,it takes,Roger,John,Brianna,Joan,Regina, to hold down Freddie in the dentist chair just so Brian can get the check up done.Freddie already has three ear piercings on his right ear.yet he's in love with the popular boy at school,George michael,but doesn't know how to confess his feelings for the boy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Freddie Mercury/George Michael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>CAST:</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie Taylor May Deacon:13</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brian Harold:27</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Roger Meddows:twenty five</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>John Richard:23</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Joan Deacon:23</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brianna Ruth:27</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Regina Meddows:24</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Thirteen year old Freddie has six older siblings,Three brothers,Roger,Brian and John.Three sisters,Brianna,Joan,Regina.Brian,Roger and John are dentists where as Brianna,Joan and Regina are doctors.that means for Freddie regular health check ups and dental check ups.he hates getting dental check ups,it takes,Roger,John,Brianna,Joan,Regina, to hold down Freddie in the dentist chair just so Brian can get the check up done.Freddie already has three ear piercings on his right ear.yet he's in love with the popular boy at school,George michael,but doesn't know how to confess his feelings for the boy.<br/></em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>.........</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>November 12th 1990,Monday</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Freddie and i'm Thirteen.I have six older siblings,Three older brothers and three older sisters.Brian,Roger and John are dentists,Brianna,Joan and Regina are doctors.i hate getting health check ups and dental check ups,it takes five of them to hold me down on Brian's dental chair,i hate getting dental check ups,Roger presses his thumbs into my hips to keep me down.i end up crying alone in my room,Brian after he finished work would come and comfort me.</p><p>which is what i love about him,he's more cuddly with me.he wants to give me a check up today,i've been running around the house trying to avoid my brothers and sisters.I tripped over the coffee table,slamming my face into it,resulting in a bloody nose.</p><p>Brianna helped me up,she sat me on the counter"i'm sorry",i say"its alright",she says,wetting tissue and pressing it to my nose"head back for me",i do.she flushed it out,before cleaning up the blood.she points to Brian's examination room,i was again held down before roger dug his thumbs into my hips"Let go Roger!",i say.i was struggling against Roger,this was really starting to hurt,i have three piercings in my right ear,Roger lets go.</p><p>"Roger,please be gentle,it hurts",i say.i got a hug from all my older siblings,"i'm sorry for being rough",Roger says"its okay Rog,",i say."it hurts when you hold down my hips,you're stronger than the rest of us",i say.Brian picked me up,sat me in the chair,putting a soft pillow under my hips."do we have to hold you down?",he asked"No,i'll behave",i say."you better",Joan says. </p><p>"don't you three have work?",i ask."its our day off",Regina says.Brian leaned the chair back,Roger already his dentist clothes on,puts on gloves and the mask."Open Wide Freddie",Brian says.I refused,my nerves are on edge."Freddie,you're thirteen,please be brave",Roger says,i ran for it.hid in my room,in the closet,crying,having a panic attack.</p><p>It felt like i was drowning,couldn't breathe or talk.i was sobbing,holding a comfort teddy to my chest."Freddie?",Brian.i stay quiet,"open the door honey",he says.i heard him walk to the closet door,"Freddie,come out darling",he says."No",my voice broke again before sobs took over."Freddie.come out honey please"he then says.i do,he cups my cheeks. </p><p>"Brian?will you sing to me?",i ask"of course honey",he cooed."i love you a bushel and a peck,a bushel and a peck and a hug around the neck,a hug around the neck,a barrel and a heap,a barrel and heap,and i'm talkin' in my sleep.about you,about you,cause i love you a bushel and a peck",he sang softly,rocking me back and forth."its okay to get scared,",he says"i hate it when they hold me down,it hurts",i say.</p><p>I was calming down,"will you let me give you a cleaning and check up?",he asked,i nodded."i refuse to walk into your office",i say"we can do it in here",he says."i promise",he kissed my forehead"let me get my stuff,i'll be back",i nodded.I put on a hoodie and jogging bottoms,Brian came back in with his stuff.I lay on my bed,"Open wide",Brian smiled.i do,i find it better doing it in my room.</p><p>Brian picks up the mirror and dental pick.did i mention we live in new York,I do have another dentist apart from my three brothers.My dental hygienist's name is Dr Scrivello,he's mean but considering i'm thirteen,he's more soft."thank you for behaving",Brian says."Dr Scrivello does want to see you",Brian says"No",i whimper"Freddie,he doesn't hate you",Brian says."he does!",i say.</p><p>Brian pulled me out to his Belvedere,we drove to Dr Scrivello's dental clinic.i'm nervous around him.Brian pulled up outside,"go sit down",he says,i nodded."Brian,he hates me",i say."No,he doesn't Freddie",Brian says."Next!",Dr Scrivello's voice echo's without the waiting room.his eyes land upon me,he grins."go on",Brian encourages,pushing me forward,i followed Dr Scrivello.he pushed me down onto the dentist chair,"its been a while",he says.I stay quiet,avoiding eye contact. </p><p>"Can't avoid eye contact with me forever",he laughs"if you're going to cause me pain,get on with it",i say.He pulled the chair back,"Open Wide",i do."someone hasn't been brushing,flossing",he says."have you?",he asked"No Doctor",i say."someone's going to be getting a lot of fillings and a thorough brushing",he says.Brian eventually walked in.</p><p>"i wish you'd stop scaring my little brother",he says."i know he hasn't been brushing or flossing",Brian says."what do you recommend?",Dr Scrivello asked my brother."Not to scare him,he's scared of you Orin",Brian says to him."he thinks you hate him",he adds."Listen kid,i don't hate you,i'm a sadist,one for pain",Dr Scrivello says."Do i actually scare you?",he asked"yes Doctor",i say.</p><p>"i'm your boss Orin,you work under me",Brian says"and your work under my other two brothers,No.More.Scaring Freddie,if i get a complain saying you've hurt him,i wont be happy Orin,you hear me?",Brian asked him"yes Doctor",Dr Scrivello says"baby gay much",i mumble.Brian left the room,kissing my head."Open Wide",Dr Scrivello says,i do."you've got quite a few cavities,need a good brushing,flossing",he says."i thought my brother gave you a warning"i say.</p><p>"i could go and get him",i say."or i could,Roger,John,Joan,Brianna,Regina",i say."shut up",he says,"open wide",i do,he gave my teeth a good brushing and a good flossing.he was just about to say something when Roger walks in with John."well,Brian told us he's had to give you a warning about scaring Freddie",John says.</p><p>"you work under us Orin,one more complain that you've hurt Freddie,and you're fired,do you hear me?",Roger asked"Yes Doctor"Dr Scrivello says."baby gay",i mutter.Roger and John took me to Brian's separate clinic,"baby brother!",Brian says."did he hurt you?",i shook my head"Roger and John walked in.",i say.</p><p>Brian took me to his exam room,"Orin still hates me Brian",i say."Not after a warning he'll be fired",Brian says.I sat on the dentist chair,"we'll see how much of a job he did",Brian says.the chair leaned back,"Open wide",i do."good boy Freddie",Brian says."you're doing so well",he says.</p><p>"Orin didn't do a good job",Brian says,slightly annoyed."looks like,i'll be giving you a cleaning",he says,i whined."if i were you,i'd behave",Roger warned."No",i say."hold him down!",Brian calls,oh shit.i ran out the clinic,bumped into someone."Sorry",i say"its okay,i'm George",he says"Freddie",i say."would you like to play soccer with me?",he asked"sure",i say.other kids joined us to which we made friends with,until one decided to kick the ball right at my mouth,chipped my tooth.</p><p>"Are you okay?",George asked."No,asshole chipped my tooth",i say."your nose is bleeding",he says."not again",i sigh.i caught the eye of the little shit,we got into a fight."you little shit!",i yelled.he punched me in the face,we kept fighting.he sent me to the ground,kicking me,George pushed him off me.</p><p>I spat blood,George helps me up.We got a cab to my brothers clinic,i have bruises on my sides,black eye,cut right under my left eye.one of my earrings had been ripped out,that was dripping blood,just as we walk inside,i collapsed.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Four hours later,the hospital</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I started coming round in a hospital bed,hooked up to a blood transfusion,IV fluids,oxygen mask,i knew i had stitches in my ear and under my eye.Brian,walked in with Regina,Joan and Brianna."the hell happened?",i ask"you got in a fight,one of your friends told us everything",Brianna says.she took me off the transfusion,putting a band-aid over the needle hole.kept me on IV fluids.</p><p>"i had to take our your other two piercings just so your ear can heal properly",i nodded.Joan kissed my cheek"love you",i say"we love you too",Brian says.Regina finished cleaning up the blood,around my eye and nose."I do want to keep you in for the night,just to keep an eye on you",Joan says,i nodded.i put on a T shirt,jogging bottoms.Brian helped me to the bathroom,he brushed my teeth for me"i know you're sore honey",he says."i fixed your chipped tooth",he says.I whimper,he walked me back to my hospital bed.</p><p>Brian went home,Brianna stayed with me."Freddie,i want to hear from you what happened",she says."well,after i ran off.i bumped into a really cute boy,his name is George,we started playing soccer when someone kicked the ball in my face,we started fighting,then i wake up here",i say."i've got a feeling you have anxiety",Brianna tells me."i do have anxiety attacks every-time i'm forced to have a check up",i say.</p><p>"you have full blown panic attacks",she says."Bri?Will you read to me,like you use to?",i ask."of course",she smiled,i move over,she lay with me,arm around me,i lean into her.she read to me,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 13th 1990,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Good Morning",Joan says"Morning Jo",i smile tiredly."any soreness today?",she asked"No,not to much,still bruised",i say."i want you to talk to a therapist today",she says"why?",i ask"Brianna told me she suspects you have traits of anxiety and panic disorder",she says."do i have to?",i whined."yes you do mister",she says.she took me off the IV,"I'd also like to get a CT of your stomach,since the kicks you got were harsh and hard",she says.</p><p>I nodded,We walked to CT.she lifts me up onto the bed of the scanner,"relax,deep breaths,okay?",i nodded.Joan had unhooked the IV from the port,"you're doing so well",she says over the intercom.She soon came back in,hooked the IV back into the port.she walks me back to my room.Brianna came in with Regina"good Morning",they smile"Morning",i say."you're more bright today",Brianna says"mmhmm",i hum"where's Brian?",i ask"work mister",she ruffled my hair.</p><p>Regina came in,"I got the CT scan back",she says."since Freddie,looks like your stomach has been bleeding,so i'll be putting you on a feeding tube just until its healed",Brianna says."No!!",i whined."do we have to use the tickle monster?",Joan asked.i squeak,"i think we do",Regina says,wiggling her fingers towards me before they tickle attacked me. </p><p>"St...Stop!",i squeal."No",Joan says"we wont stop until you agree",Brianna teased."Stop!",i begged.they do,"meanies",i say.Roger,Brian and John came in."is someone being difficult",Brian asked"he's refusing the feeding tube",Joan says."his stomach's been bleeding but clotted,he needs a feeding tube until his stomach is properly healed",Brianna says."Freddie",Brian says.</p><p>"I don't want it!",i say."Freddie,if its for your own good,then it has to be done",Roger says,sitting with me"i'll look like an idiot",i say."No,you wont",Brian says."yes i will",i argued."Freddie,come here",Brian says,i sat on his lap."when you were a baby,you had feeding tubes a lot since you got sick,you couldn't keep food down",Roger says.</p><p>"this is for your own good",John says"please?",Brian asked"fine",i gave in.Joan got a feeding tube,she came back."ready?",she asked."yeah,i guess",i say.Brian kept his arms around me,Joan puts in the feeding tube,it goes down my nose,into my stomach."how's that?",she asked."it feels weird Jo",i say."its going to at first",Regina reassured"No pulling it out",Joan warned"i wont Jo,i promise",i lied.</p><p>They discharged me from hospital,Brian carried me to the car."is someone sleepy?",Roger asked,i nodded</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 14th 1990,Wednesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Good Morning",i haven't slept all night,my nose had started bleeding during the night to which i stayed up.took out the tube"oh my fuck",Joan says."did you pull it out?",she asked."My nose started bleeding",i say."i'm going to have to flush it",she says,i whimper"it wont hurt,i promise",she says,we go to the bathroom,Joan flushed my nose before replacing my tube.its early,i have school. </p><p>I skipped breakfast,i'm losing weight.why not continue?</p><p>I got to school,saw my crush/s</p><p>there's Jim Hutton,my crush,he's cute,popular,hot then there's George michael,who i met yesterday.he's cute,popular.I don't know who to choose,there's the dance coming up.I got to my locker,tucked my tube behind my ear,hiding it with my hair,putting my bag away,grabbed my text books.shut my locker,walked to class.I have English VI first.I sat down,"class,as you know The dance is tonight,so pair up with a date and get ready",the teacher says,i don't have a date</p><p>"as usual the loner doesn't have a date!",Paul laughs,i roll my eyes,walk to my locket,put my stuff away.I wrote a letter to Jim,asking him to be my date.</p><p>
  <em>Dear Jim,<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was Wondering if you would go to the dance with me tonight,i need a date and i like you a lot and was wondering if you would go with me?i have something planned for after the dance,if you would like to go with me?<br/>,Freddie XX XX</em>
</p><p>I put the note in his locker,walked to the bathroom,put on a suit,white button up,navy blue blazer with a velvet navy blue bow-tie,cuff-links,slacks.brushed my hair,changed the tape on my tube for a teddy bear one before tucking it behind my ear."Freddie?",Jim"mm",i hum."yes i'll go to the dance with you",he says. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cute boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November 14th 1990,Wednesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>"yes,i'll go to the dance with you",he says,we held hands.my brothers and sister don't know about this,they don't know i'm gay.Jim kissed me,i kissed back."fuck i love you",i say"i love you too",he says.we made out....drank punch,which we didn't know the seniors had spiked it.i stood outside,i saw the cute boy,George michael and the shy boy,Joe mazzello.George saw me"will you kiss me",he asked"No",i say."kiss me if i'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist",he asked.that made me kiss him,he's fifteen.he pushed me up against the wall,his tongue fighting mine for dominance.</p><p>"kiss me bad boy",i grab his shirt and pull him into a hot heated kiss session.he slid his hand under my shirt while kissing me.We made out into the night,</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">November fifteenth 1990,Thursday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I woke up to six older siblings,angry,staring down at me."Freddie James Taylor May Deacon!",Joan roared.i whimper"Y...Yes Jo?",i say."How dare you stay out late with no call,no text,No nothing,you're grounded for a week.Phone,laptop",Brian says.i hand it over."get your ass downstairs,you have a feed to do",Roger says.</p><p>"prison much",i mumble,slap to the back of the head.i was pushed onto the sofa,Brianna sets up the feed.then last night,i had kissed,Jim,kissed George AND kissed Joe,i like Joe more.I had wrote a long letter to him,</p><p>it came back to me.</p><p>
  <em>dear Freddie,<br/></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes,i will date you,yes i like you too,No i dont regret kissing you last night.I love you Freddie,i have for a while,i have been jealous,when you kissed Jim and George last night that blew me over the edge,i wanted to kiss you so much.when you kissed me last night,i loved it,I hope sometime we can get alone time together,kiss,make out anything.I love you Freddie,so much,i hope you love me too,<br/>XXJoey.M (p.S,heres my number:08923,48021)</em>
</p><p>
  <em><b>(Joe,</b>Freddie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"hey,Joe,its Freddie"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"Hi!"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"i love you too Joe,last night when i kissed you,i couldn't bring myself to say it"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"would you like to go to the diner with me?"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sure"</em>
</p><p>"where do you think you're going?",Regina asked"On a date",i say shyly"get your ass back on the sofa before i do it for you",Brianna says."Brian,can i please leave,I have a date!",i ask"No",he says"meanie",i pout"what was that?",he asked"Meanie",i say."here comes the tickle monster!",he tickled me.he tickled my armpits and sides."Brian!St stop!",i giggle.he gave in after a few minutes of tickling me.</p><p>"please?i have a date",i say."No,you're getting a check up and cleaning",Roger says"No!",i argue.joan flushed my feeding tube,disconnecting it."Freddie",John warned"No",i say."grab him",Brian says,Joan and Brianna pick me up."let me go!",i whine."No",Joan says,spanking my tooshie.Brian took hold of me,putting me in the dentist chair.</p><p>i was struggling against them."Stop struggling",Regina says"No,let me go!",i yell"don't you dare yell",Brian says."Roger,grab the restraints",Brian says to him,i was whimpering,tears down my cheeks."Freddie,if you behave,i'll let you get three more piercings",Brian says."R...Really?",i sniffle,he nodded.i let out a yelp."Joan,let go",Brian tells her"My hips",i cry.Brian picked me up,lifting my shirt.</p><p>"i'm sorry teddy",Joan says" 'S okay Jo,i know you didn't mean it",i say.Brian held me to him,i speak Hindi,"i love you Bri",i sniffle"i love you too baby brother",he says."Freddie?do you want you comfort teddy?",Brianna asked,i nodded."here you go",she hands it to me"thank you Brianna",i mutter.Roger cam back,five minutes to late."we don't need them,he's calmed down",Brian says.</p><p>"can i give you a cleaning?",Brian asked,i nodded.Roger,John,Brianna,Regina and Joan left the room.Brian puts a pillow behind my hips,"careful honey",he cooed."there you go",he says."Brian,can i have painkiller first?",i ask"of course",he smiled.he gave me a spoonful of painkillers,leaning the chair back."Open wide",he says,i do.</p><p>he soon moved to grab the polisher,putting the paste on it"Open Wide",i do.he sat behind my head,"keep your mouth open please",he says.Brian polished each tooth,being gentle."you're being so good Freddie,i'm proud of you",he says.he put the polisher down,using the water and sucky thing.</p><p>"just going to floss between your teeth,okay?",i nodded."what flavour?",he asked"cinnamon",i say"open really big",i do,he flossed between my teeth being gentle."freddie,give me the truth,since your gums are inflamed,have you been brushing properly?",he asked."yes",i say."Freddie",he warned"no,i'm sorry Bri",i say"its alright"he says."i'm putting braces on your bottom teeth",he says"No",i say"yes Freddie,it'll be quick and painless",he says.</p><p>"but of course,i'll have to polish your teeth again",he says."are you going to fight me about it?",i shook my head.he picked up the polisher,putting whitening paste on it."Open really big for me",i do.Brian again polished my teeth being gentle to a shine.Brian starts gluing the brackets to my bottom teeth,almost ten to twenty minutes later,Brian's done."its only on your bottom teeth",he reassures."you look handsome",he says"Really?",i ask.</p><p>"yes Freddie",he says."can i go on my date now?",i ask."yes",he say,i put on black ripped jeans,black button up,with the first three undone.ruffled my hair a bit,grabbed the black trainers.I walk to the diner"Joe?",he turned around."damn,you look hot",he says."thanks",i say"you got braces?"he asked"my brothers are dentists,they made me",i say."i think you look handsome",he says.</p><p>"thanks Joe",i blush.I really need a haircut,we walked to the barbers first.i got my hair cut short,long on top,i ruffled it.we went to the diner,"do you want to come back with me?",i ask"Sure",he smiled,"Taxi!",i call.we got a cab back.i paid the fare of $10</p><p>I let us in,"Brian,Roger,John,Joan,Brianna,REGINA!",i yell."yeah i have sisters too",i say."what?!",Brian says."Well....",i start."i have to say something,i'm Gay and this is Joe,my boyfriend",i say."i accept you"my three brothers say."so do we"my sisters say."i'm dating someone too",Brian says.</p><p>"you can come in now,they know",Brian calls to someone."i'm gay too,this is Brooklyn,my boyfriend",Brian says."great!now we have two gay brothers with a boyfriend each",Regina threw her hands up..Joe cups my cheek before kissing me softly."i love you",he says."I love you too Joe",i say.Roger and brian drag me to their clinic.</p><p>they had three more dentists and dental assistants in the room,i pace back and forth to calm down my nerves."Freddie?do you need a couple Ativan?",i nodded,i took two with water,they kicked in after a minute.I sat in the chair,Roger leans it back."Open wide",Brian says,i do."your gums are a little swollen on your bottom,but that's normal with braces.",he says."Brian,why not just put the gel on his gums,makes our lives easier",Roger says,i roll my eyes.</p><p>Brian puts the gel on my gums"its alright,i know you don't like it",Roger says.i yelped when he hit a cavity on my back teeth"well,someone's got five cavity's,someone's getting five fillings",Brian says,i argued against it,only to be held down by their strongest dental assistant. </p><p>with my wrists being held down."Freddie,open wide",Brian says,i was very very reluctant to."its only the numbing gel",Roger says"promise?",i ask"mhmm we promise",Brian says."open really big",the other three got off me.Roger and Brian fill my five cavity's."you're being so good freddie",Brian says.</p><p>This is why i hate having three brothers who are stronger and have the strength to hold me down on a dentist chair,hold me down to tickle me.i don't mind being tickled,</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>